


A Tyrants Escapades

by WannabeIdol



Series: Creature Feature [1]
Category: Re2, Resident Evil - All Media Types, Resident Evil 2 - Fandom
Genre: Assault, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Dominance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced, Forced Pregnancy, G-Virus (Resident Evil), Game: Resident Evil 2, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infected Characters, Injury, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Mutants, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Painful Sex, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Assault, Smut, Tears, Teratophilia, Undead, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeIdol/pseuds/WannabeIdol
Summary: Claire Redfield desperately tries to outrun the dreaded tyrant only to be trapped with him in an unfair power dynamic





	A Tyrants Escapades

                                                                                      A Tyrants Escapades

 

 

Claire pushed past the heavy metal door, essentially cornering herself. The thunderous thumps from the beast followed her quickly. Claire quickly ducked underneath the only practical hiding spot in the now blood-soaked room. Squeezing between the legs of the metal desk she placed a hand over mouth steadying her rapid breathing. She listened as the monstrous footsteps clacked outside the only exit. Claire waited for what felt like hours until she shifted starting to slowly pull herself out under the alloy desk, just when she was almost fully out a loud banging came from the door. The creature slammed the door open ripping it off its hinges, Claire gasped and jerked herself back into her hiding spot. The monstrosity thumped around the room, not making a single sound besides the squeaking of its large rubber boots.  
Claire sobbed quietly into her calloused palms, trying her hardest to remain unfound. She heard the abomination step towards her, and in a last ditch effort to survive she shot wildly at the creatures dark legs. She wailed violently as the monster simply lifted up the desk with ease, peering down at her quivering form. With shaky breathes she bolted towards the monster, dodging to the side to avoid its massive hands. Running towards the now empty doorframe the behemoth dashed towards her grabbing her roughly by the waist lifting her defenseless body high and the musty air. Pulling her tightly against its chest he slammed her against the wall, bashing in her head till her body fell unconscious.  
Claire shifted in her sleep, slowly blinking open her burning eyes she tried to push herself up but failed miserably. With absolutely no strength to move, she gathered up the courage to scream, ripping a hoarse yell from her dry throat before falling back into unpleasant darkness. The creature moved about behind Claire watching how her sleeping form twitched from time to time. Moving in front of her the mutant placed a ginormous hand on her forehead feeling the large gash it had inflicted.  
Claire gasped throwing her body to the side, revegetating the liters of water she has been drinking prior to being knocked out. Moving her shaky hands to her forehead, she gasped dryly feeling the deep red gash that adorned her brow. Claire shuffled pushing herself up to sit on her aching knees.  
“Hello? Is anyone there?” she called out unsteadily pulling herself off the alloy desk she woke up on. Searching frantically for her six-shooter she failed to notice the giant figure lurking in the shadows. Hearing the grotesque groans from the undead coming her way she quickly backed up bumping into a stocky object. Pushing away from the lurking creature in surprise she fell to the ground, staring up at the gigantic monster in front of her she couldn't help but scream. It was the same monstrosity that had been following her all night.  
“What the fuck” Claire managed to choke out, as the monster charged her slamming himself against her, knocking the wind out of Claire.  
She struggled in its grasp desperately trying to escape, the creature brought its giant hands towards Claire's face grasping it tightly between his ice-cold fingers. Claire continued to kick against the beast as it slowly pulled itself off her, a look of complete emptiness glazed over its frothy eyes. “Just fucking kill me already you bastard” Claire jittered out. The mutant grunted a deep growl, pulling Claire's much smaller body into its chest Claire pushed against the tyrant's chest brushing her lower half against the mutants lap. The brute placed its stringy fingers around Claire's small waist, feeling tenderly around her stomach. Claire looked up at the mutated creature and slowly moved her hand out to touch its leathered texture skin, dragging her slender fingers against its cheek. The abomination stared at her with lifeless eyes, dragging its fingers upwards to roughly poke at her chest. Claire muffled a moan as the monster began to slowly massage her clothed breasts, yanking her head back she screamed, “what the fuck are you doing?”  
“Stop that! I..I.. we can't do that” Claire squirmed in the creatures lap, she felt like she was dreaming a cloud of nausea passed her as she struggled to keep conscious. “What did you do to me?” Claire croaked out, the creature gave her no answer as it started to undress her upper body swiftly ripping off Claire's ruby jacket and discarding it onto the dirty floor next to them. The giant placed its large grey fingers onto Claire's tan bra, gently pulling it down to expose her already firmed breasts. Claire fell in and out of consciousness as the beast tugged harshly at her bust, she couldn't think straight all she wanted to do was release the warmth growing in her abdomen. The tyrant groped at Claire's nipples yanking so hard she was afraid they would be ripped off, “Hmgh please just stop already.”  
The monster loosened its grip on Claire, undoing the large leather belt wrapped around its gut. The monstrosity exposed an equally monstrous cock, already leaking with precum the gigantic grey cock twitched violently flicking small droplets onto Claire's shocked face.  
“I can't do this, please stop this…..please!” Claire screamed while being forced onto her knees. The tyrant roughly pulled back its exposed outer skin, revealing even more of its ungodly girth. Shoving its giant cock into Claire's face it grabbed her scalp slamming her face against its large cock. Claire worked slowly moving both her hands to grasp the tree stump of a shaft, using her mouth to quickly wet the creatures throbbing cock. Spitting out her remaining saliva onto the head she started to slowly massage the shaft, lightly prodding it into her small mouth. The tyrant groaned pushing its enormous cock further into Claire's moist pink mouth. Claire choked violently as she struggled to push the cock out of her tight throat, completely stretching out her small mouth Claire sobbed wildly essentially stopping her rapid breathing. The monster slammed further into Claire's throat until its entire shaft was submerged inside Claire’s throat, thrusting vigorously the beast continued to skull fuck Claire shaking her entire body in painful pleasure. Claire bit down onto the beast's cock but it only provided further pleasure for the creature, struggling to even breathe claire silently begged for the creature to finish. With glassy tears covering her entire face Claire felt the unfamiliar twitching sensation, along with a disgusting thick liquid filling the entire back of her throat and mouth. The abomination pulled itself from Claire's mouth, still shooting a slimy white liquid onto claire's tearstained face, he let her exhausted head fall back, slamming against the large metal desk from before. Claire could only gurgle as she slowly tried to pull herself up, leaking the unswallowed cum onto her rosy chest, “please” she begged softly.  
The tyrant advanced towards her slumped over form, pulling her up abruptly and placing her bottom half onto the metal desk.  
Claire looked at the thing in front of her, with a weird mixture of fear and self sided preservation she swung her small fists towards the beasts face. The creature caught her small fists mid-air and crushed them, ripping a bloody scream from the injured women. Claire shriveled into herself as the monster forced open her bruised legs, tearing away her jeans. The creature plunged its giant fingers inside of Claire’s tight pussy stretching her open, Claire screamed again and tried to push the creature off of her. Claire was barely even conscious anymore, as her entire body flooded with constant pain and arousal she watched the monster through glossy eyes as it slammed its fingers further into her. With scattered moans and heavy tears, the tyrant pulled his fingers out, pulling them in front of its face looking at the glistening fingers. It brought its head down to gingerly lick its wet and bloody fingers, moving its gaze to Claire it shoved his filthy fingers inside Claire's cum soaked mouth flexing them lightly.  
Claire groaned in protest but didn't fight as the beast pulled her hips towards it adjusting itself between her bruised thighs. Guiding its cock to Claire's outer lips it rubbed against them roughly, plunging its giant cock inside claires outstretched pussy widening if further. Claire tried to adjust to its girth but the monster quickly started to thrust violently slamming against her throbbing core. Claire moaned out a mixture of pleasure and absolute searing pain, crying out she tried to exit her own body, instead wanting to watch from a distance then to truly experience it. The beast started to slam against her g-spot ripping a startled scream from claires split lips, the creature continued to brutally pummel her insides. Claire felt the tip of the monster's cock slamming against her organs, she felt herself losing blood. Claire screamed as the creature cummed inside her, overfilling her entire gut the abomination pulled itself out of Claire and watched as her unconscious body laid twitching. The creature stroked her already growing stomach and distanced itself from Claire turning to continue its assigned job.  
Claire let out a strangled gasp as she turned onto her side vomiting out a mixture of cum and stomach acid, she cried to herself as she slowly shifted herself up looking at the cum leaking out from between her thighs she let out a muffled sob. She moved as quickly as she could, shuffling to the cabinet by the empty doorframe and pulling out a spare deputy's uniform. Shakily she put the oversized outfit on cringing and groaning at every painful motion, stumbling to her discarded six shooter she picked it up and continued out into the destroyed hallway. Stumbling blindly through the maze of offices, continuing her search for Leon with even more urgency.

**Author's Note:**

> x gon give it to ya


End file.
